


A Promised Vision

by TransparentFlowers



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentFlowers/pseuds/TransparentFlowers
Summary: Ninian worries about the future, and Eliwood makes a promise to her about it.*coughcoughNotthemostcreativedescriptioniIknowcoughcough*





	A Promised Vision

 It was almost about to be the break of dawn. The birds could be heard chirping from outside. Eliwood and Ninian were peacefully sleeping beside each other. But not for long...

 Ninian suddenly wakes up, her eyes wide open. She gave off a sigh and quietly gets out of bed. Carefully, she tip toes her way out of the room, avoiding any sort of noise she might make that would wake up her husband. She then slowly walks to the library, as it was her favourite place in the Pheraen castle.

 She goes up to a window, placing her hand against the glass. She stares at the rising sun, about to fill up the night sky.

 Ninian has a vision of flames enveloping a battlefield. Soldiers fought against wyvern riders and manaketes solely crated for the purpose of that battle. Two children run up to a castle. The children were the leaders of the army and they faced against a king and his three generals.

 Ninian saw herself in the distance, between the conflict. She looks toward the two children, worried about their safety, wondering if they can win this battle together. The children run up to the king and his generals, weapons in arms and about to fight for their lives. Ninian couldn't bear the sight in front of her, so she started to run up to them until a light blinded her vision...

"Ninian? Ninian!" a voice called out to her.

Ninian gasped. She sees a hand placed on her shoulder. It was Eliwood. "Ninian, are you alright?" he asked. Ninian blinked, "Oh, Eliwood! Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

 "No, it's fine. Besides, I was supposed to wake up now to finish some extra papers, ha ha." he reassured her. Ninian sighed, "I see I've caused you to worry about me yet again." Eliwood placed his hands around her face.

 "Ninian, remember what I keep telling you? If there's ever anything wrong-" "I can always tell you, I know that..." Ninian interrupted him. "Eliwood, it's nothing extremely important. It's only that I worry about the future." she sighed. "The future? Whatever do you mean by that?" Eliwood asks. "You should know this already. Remember what Lord Athos told us before? A dark star would rise in Bern, children of flame would rise..." she explained to him.

 Eliwood closed his eyes, "So that's what's making you worry so much? I understand your concern Ninian, but Lord Athos said something else as well." Ninian looked at him with a confused expression. Eliwood simply smiled and pulled his wife close to him, "He said that once again, Lycia will bring light. And if I'm correct, then that means our children will get the task done." Ninian still looked worried, "Yes, you're right. But I still can't shake off this feeling... Our child, they're... destined to lead an army and stop Bern's forces. I won't be here to see any of it and just-" Eliwood looks at her with a serious expression, "I will make sure they are ready for that battle. You can count on me, Ninian. I won't fail you, and neither will they..."

 Ninian's once panicked face curves in to a smile. "Oh, what am I worrying about... I trust you Eliwood. Please, prepare yourself well for the future." she shook her head. Eliwood kisses her cheek.

"I will Ninian... I will." he promised her.


End file.
